All She Knows
by angelica tendo de saotome
Summary: <html><head></head>Ranma le deja una carta a su amiga y secretamente amor platónico Akane Tendo</html>


_**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes del siguiente escrito no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.. es sin fines de lucro, es decir, no me pagan por hacer esto, sino todo mundo lo haría. **_

_**SIN MAS.. DISFRUTEN:D**_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>All She Knows<em>**

* * *

><p>Entro a mi habitación con mi ánimo por los suelos ¿y porque?.. por tu culpa, si! por tu culpa.. por qué el verte mal, hace que yo también me sienta mal. No soporto verte como un alma en pena por todo el instituto, NO LO SOPORTO!. Quisiera volver a ver tu sonrisa de nuevo, esa sonrisa que secretamente me encanta, esa sonrisa de la que me enamore. Pero no.. creo que es hasta lo contrario, hoy, mientras desayunábamos en el descanso me confesaste que has pensado en quitarte la vida.. no pienses eso amor.<p>

Sé que te debes de sentir sola ¿y cómo no?.. te conozco como la palma de mi mano, no te preocupes princesa yo estoy contigo.. Yo quisiera estar siempre a tu lado, te prometo que yo si te comprenderé, amare y te cuidare como la más fina estatua de cristal. Y es que me enamore de ti, mi amor.

Odio decirlo pero es la verdad, me enamore de ti. No pienses que lo odio por enamorarme, o porque soy un estúpido machista; que no acepta que se enamoró. NO, lo odio porque no me atrevo a decirte lo que siento por ti.. Por no querer arruinar nuestra amistad, mi amiga. Caigo en mi cama sin tener ningún tipo de cuidado y suspiro ruidosamente.

**_Una vez más estas sola en tu casa. Las lágrimas cayeron de tus ojos.. y yo no estoy allí..._**

Mi princesa... tienes muchos problemas familiares, tu padre es un alcohólico que golpea cuantas veces puede a tu madre y a la vez tu madre no tiene buena relación contigo.. tú los odias, los odias a ambos.. a tu padre por ser así y a tu madre por dejarse hacer. Prefieres estar fuera de tu casa todo el día para no escucharlos discutir y cuando llegas?.. nada. Ni un grillo se escucha en tu casa, no te regañan, no te miman, ni siquiera te miran. Es como si no existieras para ellos, si amor.. Por más duro que suene, ellos no están allí para ti. Has llegado a estar meses sola en tu casa. Tu padre se olvida que tiene familia, una noche lo vi en un bar siéndole infiel a tu madre, pero nunca te dije nada.. Tenías suficientes problemas. Y tu madre los abandona cada vez que puede. No llores mi vida, si ellos no se percatan de ti, tu porque vas a sufrir a causa de ellos?.

**_Sabiendo que tú eres todo lo que yo quiero.. pero no puedo hacer nada, estoy tan indefenso cariño.._**

Mi niña... no puedo hacer nada para solucionar tus problemas, mi amor es secreto para ti y así se debe de quedar. Eres muy desconfiada cariño, soy amigo tuyo desde hace tres años y aun así, no me cuentas tus problemas, pero no te culpo, la vida te ha tratado mal.

**_Todos los días las mismas cosas antiguas. Tú sigues sintiendo dolor.. Antes nunca tuviste un amor verdadero y no fue tu culpa._**

Yo te dije que ese chico, Ryoga, no te convenía; desde el principio no me dio buena espina y ya ves cariño. Te engaño y lo peor es que te engaño con Ukyo, tu amiga desde hace más tiempo que yo.. No llores mi amor, el no merece tus lágrimas y ukyo no merece tu valiosa amistad.

**_Lo sabes bien cariño, pero no puedes hacer nada.. Quisiera decírtelo pero sería egoísta._**

Quisiera decirte lo mucho que te amo. En este momento tu estas herida por la traición de Ryoga y Ukyo, así que mi amor por ti en este momento no es algo que a ti te importe.. Lloras y lloras a más no poder. Aun no entiendo porque les das ese gusto de verte llorar y sufrir por su traición. Entiende que para ellos fue un placer hacerte sufrir, no les des el gusto de verte llorar; se fuerte y míralos con la cara en alto, aunque por dentro estés destrozada.

**_¿Cómo curar un corazón que no sabe que está roto? Ohh.. _**

Mi cielo.. la vida sigue y tienes que seguir adelante; ¿Recuerdas esa vez, cuando te caíste y rodaste por las escaleras?, superaste tu fractura o no? Si lo hiciste.. o ¿Recuerdas las marcas en tus brazos, de cuando tu madre apagaba sus cigarrillos en ellos? Ya no están y ahora no tienes ningún recuerdo de eso, lo superaste.. o ¿Cuándo "caíste" del tercer piso del edificio del instituto? Todos dijeron que fue un accidente, pero en realidad esa chica Shampoo ardida porque la superaste en una audición de baile, se quiso vengar empujándote desde allá arriba y tú que hiciste? La perdonaste y seguiste adelante amor, aun estando en silla de ruedas.. Como toda una mujer luchadora, como siempre lo has sido. Entonces? Porque no superas esta nueva situación que la vida te trae?..

**_Su amor es todo lo que conoces, todo lo que conoces; todo lo que conoces.. Su amor es todo lo que conoces_**

Estas sufriendo lo que muchas han sufrido cariño, no creas que será el fin del mundo, sé que Ryoga fue tu primer amor, tu primer gran y verdadero amor. ¿Aún lo amas? No es tu culpa amarlo, tu pusiste todo de tu parte; él fue el que nada más te vio como un pasatiempo, como un trapo que uso y después desecho cuando se le dio la gana. ¿Te duelen mis palabras? Lo siento cariño, pero es la realidad.

**_Has estado viviendo de esta manera por mucho tiempo, no sabes cuál es la diferencia.. y eso me está matando.._**

Has estado viviendo así toda tu vida, no sabes lo que es tener una familia que te quiera y este al pendiente de ti, no sabes lo que es tener amigas que no te engañen o te tengan envidia pero sobre todo no sabes lo que es tener a una persona que te ame de verdad.. como yo... Odias tu vida? Sí, es horrible lo sé; no quisiera estar en tus zapatos, pero..

**_Porque tú puedes tener mucho más, yo soy el que estás buscando.._**

Pero.. Mírame a mí, yo estoy contigo siempre. Recuerdas ¿quién estaba contigo cuando viste a Ryoga y a Ukyo en la cama? Si, era yo.. yo fui el que golpeo hasta casi matar a ese idiota y más tarde fui yo el que te ofreció su hombro para que lloraras. Recuerdas ¿Quién estaba contigo cuándo murió tu mascota que tenías prácticamente desde que tienes memoria? Sí, era yo. Soy yo el que siempre ha estado a tu lado.

**_Pero cierras los ojos ante mí.. y sigues sin poder ver._**

Ese es el problema, jamás me has visto como algo más que tu amigo fiel e incondicional; con esto de Ryoga he llegado a pensar que necesito traicionarte para que me puedas notar.. Pero no mi vida, nunca te haría eso. No miras en mi todo el amor que te tengo? Pues sí, aunque no lo veas o lo ignores, te amo mucho. Por ti sería capaz de esfumar a todas esas personas que te han hecho daño. A tus padres que odias, a Ryoga y Ukyo, a Shampoo que por su culpa estas postrada en una silla de ruedas.

**_Todos los días las mismas cosas antiguas. Tú sigues sintiendo dolor.. Antes nunca tuviste un amor verdadero y no fue tu culpa._** **_Lo sabes bien cariño, pero no puedes hacer nada.. Quisiera decírtelo pero sería egoísta._** **_¿Cómo curar un corazón que no sabe que está roto? Ohh.. Su amor es todo lo que conoces, todo lo que conoces; todo lo que conoces.. Su amor es todo lo que conoces_**

**_Todo lo que conoces es el dolor en la esquina de una casa vacía.._**

La vida ha sido muy cruel contigo, por eso no te culpo por querer morir; pero te amo y la ilusión de algún día estar a tu lado siempre está allí y estará allí por siempre. Mi corazón no se hace a la idea de dejarte ir, no lo hace y jamás lo ara. "Akane, te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos!, te lo prometo y sabes que cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo a como dé lugar". Una noche mi niña, le dije esto a una foto que siempre he tenido en mi cartera. Algún día lo are..

**_Sigues segura.._**

Ahora estas más segura. Ya no tienes a un hombre como Ryoga a tu lado, eso me alivia de sobremanera, ya no tienes a amigas como Ukyo a tu alrededor, ya no hay chicas envidiosas que quieren hacerte daño y tus padres ya tienen mucho que no ponen un pie en tu casa. Pero ¿cómo lo has conseguido? Simple.. te has alejado de todo y de todos, al único que le hablas es a mí. Es un privilegio para mí estar a tu lado nena. Desde ahora me disculpo porque ya no podre estar contigo..

**_Quiero que sepas que puede ser mejor.._**

Akane, la vida puede ser mucho mejor que la que has estado viviendo, puedes vivir sin problemas, sin dolor, sin amarguras y sobre todo sin personas que lo único que quieren es hacerte daño. Ven conmigo, te amo mucho y quiero que estés a mi lado, sé que tu no sientes nada por mí, pero te prometo que yo si te pondré atención, yo si te amare, yo si te seré fiel, yo si valorare tu amistad y tu persona; el amor de tu parte puede venir después..

**_No puedo fingir.. Deseo que fuésemos algo más que amigos.._**

Me encantaría ser ese hombre al que le entregues tu corazón, me encantaría ser ese chico al que le digas que lo amas y me encantaría hacer una vida contigo. Te digo algo? Me he visto contigo haciendo una familia y viviendo con mucho amor, con un perro grande como siempre te han gustado, con ese carro especial para que tu lo puedas manejar. Ahora que estas leyendo esta carta y me estas viendo en mi habitación (me disculpo por la escenas que estas viendo) te preguntaras ¿como piensas realizar estos sueños, si ya no estarás conmigo?.

**_Lo sabes bien cariño, pero no puedes hacer nada.. Quisiera decírtelo pero sería egoísta._**

Sígueme al otro mundo akane, haya estaremos juntos y estaremos felices para siempre.

**_¿Cómo curar un corazón que no sabe que está roto? Ohh.. Su amor es todo lo que conoces, todo lo que conoces; todo lo que conoces.. Su amor es todo lo que conoces._**

Te preguntaras ¿porque te suicidaste, si vivo podríamos estar juntos?, yo pude haber luchado por ti akane, pude seguir como amigo hasta poder enamorarte.. pero desde hace meses que tenia dolores en mi vientre muy fuertes. Cuando me cheque en el hospital me dijeron que sin yo saber tenía gonorrea. Lo siento amor mio, la gonorrea se contrae por tener sexo, pero fue en el tiempo en el que era un don juan y sobre todo cuando yo todavía no te conocía. Podría haber hecho las terapias pero ¿para que?, para TAL VEZ curarme?no.. ¿para ponerte en riesgo de que tu te contagies si logro ser tu pareja?, es mejor rendirme ante la muerte.. Te amo mucho, no lo olvides y por favor sígueme..

**_ATTE: Saotome, Ranma_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canción all she knows de bruno mars *-*<em>**


End file.
